deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Apache
Snake Blocker }} "There's no rules to an Apache when it comes to fighting. The bottom line is if you're my enemy, I'm going to kill you." - Alan Tafoya, Jicarilla Apache/World Champion Knife Fighter "They would wait until the last possible moment to attack, until they were within a few feet of the enemy, and then at the exact same time in unison all of the Apaches would do their war scream - AAAAAAARRR!" - Snake Blocker, Lipan Apache/US Army Combat Instructor. The Apache, fierce, scalp-taking master of death; The Gladiator, proud, thrilling killer of ancient Rome. In Series Stats *Year - 1800's *Height - 5' 7 *Weight - 140 lbs *Armor - Rawhide Shield Symbol - Tomahawk (Apache Melee Weapon) History There were 6 major Apache tribes in the late 1800s before the American-Indian Wars; one in central Oklahoma, one in central Texas, one in eastern Arizona and the rest in New Mexico. Some of these tribes bordered Comanche territory and Apaches frequently fought both Comanche and other Apaches alike. The Navajo people, the largest native American ethnicity in the USA, is believed to have origins in old Apache tribes. Apaches became infamous for their guerilla tactics, warcries, ambushes, and brutality. Their reputation as warriors has made the Apaches become synonymous with deadliness. The general Geronimo was one of the most famous Apaches and fought against the US Army for at least 36 years (1850 to 1886). Despite being a POW and American propaganda tool for the remainder of his life, Geronimo was famous among Non-Native Americans. Like other Native tribes; the Apaches were conquered by the USA during the late 1800s. Weapons Battle As the battle starts, the Apache warrior and the Gladiator are seen walking towards each other in a grassy field. The Gladiator makes a battle cry and raises his Trident, continuing his advancement toward the Apache. The Apache pulls out his Bow and Arrow and fires at the Gladiator, but hits his shield. The Gladiator readies up his Sling and hurls a stone at the Apache, who effortlessly dodges it. The Apache fires another arrow at the oncoming Gladiator and successfully hit him in the side of his stomach. The Gladiator pulls out the arrow and yells in anger, surprising the Apache. The Apache tries to run away as the Gladiator throws another stone with his sling. The stone once again misses, and the Apache tries to fire another arrow. When this fails, he further retreats into the trees. The Gladiator quickly catches up, however, and brings out his Trident and Net. The Apache tries to block with his shield, but it is thrown aside by the Gladiator's trident. The Apache pulls out his Tomahawk and swings at the Gladiator, but hits his manica. The two get into a struggle, with the Gladiator gaining the upper hand and kicking him to the floor. The Gladiator advances with his trident while the Apache tries his hardest to avoid the weapon. The Apache tries to get the trident stuck in a tree branch, but the Gladiator quickly frees it and continues to attack the Apache. With few options left, the Apache tries to make a run for it. The Gladiator, however, responds quickly and throws his net, tripping and ensnaring the Apache. The Gladiator throws the Trident at the Apache, but the Apache just barely rolls out of the way. He frees himself from the net and throws his tomahawk, which sails past the Gladiator's helmet. The Gladiator pulls out his Sica, and the Apache pulls out his War Club. The Gladiator tries to stab the Apache with his sword, but the Apache knocks it out of his hand with the club. He swings again and completely knocks off the Gladiator's helmet. The Gladiator pulls out his shield and brushes off the arrow from earlier on. The Apache runs charges at the Gladiator and tries to jump and strike his head with the club. However, he mistimes his jump and slams straight into the shield, sending him to the floor. The Gladiator kneels down and begins punching him in the face with the Cestus. He goes to retrieve his sword, but turns to see that the Apache has drawn his Knife. He tries to punch him with the Cestus, but misses. In a last desperation, the Gladiator swings his shield at the Apache, but the Apache ducks and slices at the Gladiator's hamstrings. He slices across the Gladiator's chest, then gets up and stabs him in the back. The Gladiator falls to his knees and the Apache closes in and slits the Gladiator's throat. The Gladiator falls to the floor, and the Apache stabs him in the head to make sure he is dead. The Apache gets up and licks the blood off of his knife. He yells a prolonged victory cry, then runs away, leaving his fallen opponent behind. Expert's Opinion According to the experts, despite the fact that the Gladiator fought everyday for the sake of his life, what truly made a difference in the battle was that the Apache's weapons were dangerous in close range, and could be thrown with lethal accuracy and speed, making it effective at both close and mid range. This plus the fact that the Gladiator wore little or no armor, which is giving the Apache the advantage. In both a open flatland (which is what Gladiator arenas are similar to) and a light forest (where Apaches are used to), the Apache could use his projectiles and melee weapons easily. Back for Blood The Apache was considered for the Back for Blood Ancient matchup due to his well-balanced skills at all ranges. However, he was dismissed due to his lack of armor or armor penetrating weapons. 'Deadliest Warrior: The Game' Class: '''Guerrilla '''Close Range Weapons: '''Iron Knife or Stone Knife '''Medium Range Weapons: '''Iron Tomahawks or Horse Jaw Tomahawks '''Long Range Weapons: '''Bow (Iron Arrows) or Bow (Poisoned Arrows) '''Brutal Finisher: '''The enemy is in a kneeling position while the Apache slashes his stomach with the knife. The Apache quickly rolls back, and throws the knife in the enemy's upper chest. The Apache slowly walks around the enemy, then slowly takes out his special weapon. While yelling his well known cry, he does a 360 degree spin, and hits the enemy in the head, killing him. The Apache then raises his weapon, yelling in victory. Trivia *During the 1870s at the height of the American-Indian Wars: a company of Apaches were ambushed by the US Army. To prevent capture; 75 Apaches committed suicide near modern day Superior, Arizona. The mountain they intentionally fell from was thus called 'Apache Leap' and the obsidian pebbles on the mountains are referred to as 'Apache Tears'. *Vikings attempted to colonize Newfoundland but were overwhelmed by the Native American tribes. Vikings called Native Americans '''Skræling, due to their warcry. 'Gallery' Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient American Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Guerrillas Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Surviving Ancient Warriors Category:Unarmored Ancient Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Native American Warriors